<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterthought by OverpoweredCutie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181471">Afterthought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverpoweredCutie/pseuds/OverpoweredCutie'>OverpoweredCutie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other, more implied bumblebee prowl but idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverpoweredCutie/pseuds/OverpoweredCutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>10 months after the events that lead to Megatrons capture, a certain yellow bot has issues dealing with the changes in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afterthought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this a while ago. Decided to post it since im pretty proud of it.<br/>Inspired by what coulda happened in season 4. Though its been a while since i wrote this and read the almanac.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth - 10 months after the defeat of Megatron at the Autobot Earth Headquarters in Detroit Michigan</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bumblebee's skid plat hit the training mat again. He was frustrated that he couldn't get this move down. Jazz towered over him before kneeling .</p>
<p>"We can take a break ya know. We've been going at this pretty hard for the past few cycles."</p>
<p><br/>"No i can keep going" Bumblebee quickly exclaimed</p>
<p><br/>"You know it does the circuitry good to wind down and cool off for a bit just as much as it does to warm them up." jazz stated offering a hand to the yellow bot.<br/>Bumblebee huffed at that</p>
<p><br/>"Look Bee, you need to find your own rhythm your own way of doing things with being a cyber-ninja instead of trying to copy someone else. Ya dig?" Jazz said as he pulled the bot up onto his servos</p>
<p>"Im Bumblebee i always do things my own way what makes you think I'm copying someone else, no one has more style then me" he deflected</p>
<p><br/>"I think you're trying to copy prowls style with wanting to become a cyber-ninja."</p>
<p>Bumblebee's optics widened</p>
<p><br/>"Im not... you think... I wouldn't want to copy that bucket of bolts any day.</p>
<p>""You sure, you've been taking his death very badly if you just-"</p>
<p>"No. im not taking his death badly you are." Bumblebee stated before transforming and driving off past Optimus who peaked into the room</p>
<p><br/>"Everything ok Jazz?"</p>
<p><br/>-</p>
<p><br/>"So Bumblebee asked you to train him in some cyber-ninja moves?"</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah, only thing is that hes been very critical about everything, and pushing himself was too hard with trying to learn everything in a few cycles even prowl, who was one of Yoketron's most stubborn and full of himself students, didnt learn everything in a week."</p>
<p><br/>"Do you want me to talk to him, Prowl was our teammate and while i know they didn't always see eye to eye they were friends."</p>
<p>"I think Bee is taking his death as a "more then just friends" situation though</p>
<p><br/>"You don't think..."</p>
<p><br/>"Prowl never brought it up while i was with you guys and helping him finish his training, but it wasn't my place to know if he didn't want you to know. I mean he only told you guys about Yoketron and Lockdown not long before.... Anyways, Bumblebee respects you, even if he doesn't always show it I think maybe talking about it would help."</p>
<p>"Ill find him. This has been a difficult few months for all of us and with Bulkhead and Sari still on Cybertron, he must be feeling pretty alone right now."<br/>Optimus waved off Jazz before transforming and thinking where Bumblebee could be.</p>
<p><br/>-</p>
<p><br/>    Bumblebee was in the forest clearing where they had gone camping while it was maybe not the best memory of him and Prowl it was better then staying at base or going to Sumdac tower, he didn't want to deal with Professor Sumdac, sides prowl liked nature. Even if he didn't that much. It looked so different in the spring. Sari said people usually go camping in spring or summer so he wondered why in the allspark did she think it was a good idea to come in winter. Guess she figured it wouldn't be that cold or something.He heard the sound of tires on dirt driving towards him and stood up. The familiar red firetruck was heading towards him great. He was probably gonna get a chewing out for talking to an elite guard like he did back at base.<br/>Prime transformed, though it wasn't the stern look he was used to getting when he didn't listen or do something without thinking.</p>
<p><br/>There was an awkward silence for about a click before Prime stated.</p>
<p><br/>"You're not easy to find." Optimus said</p>
<p><br/>Bee just scoffed "What you gonna grill me?"</p>
<p><br/>"No I'm not. Look I just want to talk. I know things have been difficult since Prowls death"</p>
<p><br/>"No everything's been peachy keen Prime."</p>
<p>Optimus sighed, bee felt looked away from him</p>
<p>"Look, just... i dont know. I've been gragh" bee stated kicked a rock into the forest."</p>
<p><br/>"I just want to help, I'm your commander and friend. I want to understand why you've been pushing yourself so hard with the training. I can also tell you haven't been recharging as much Red Alerts been stating that your oil intake has decreased too."</p>
<p>Optimus sat down "I just want to listen, I wont judge."</p>
<p><br/>Bumblebee paced in front of prime "I..." he began but he didn't know where to start</p>
<p><br/>"Things have just been, confusing lately, I didn't realize it at first when we got to Cybertron and had the public memorial and the parade and everything. Everyone ended up getting so swept up in everything Ratchet with his medicine stuff, Bulkhead with his space bridge stuff, Sari with her techno organic thing, you with your Prime stuff. I've been feeling... forgotten I don't have a good skill like the rest of you. Maybe Prowl was right, my best talent is my annoying personality."</p>
<p><br/>Prime's face was one of surprise then softened</p>
<p><br/>"Well I can say for starters that no ones been leaving you behind, you helped just as much with the fight against Megatron as anyone else Bumblebee, I know Prowl would be proud of you for coming so far. You're taking active steps to fulfilling your goal of being an elite guard. Why do you think Jazz has been training you?"</p>
<p><br/>"Just thought it was cause i asked him too and he has nothing better to do." The small bot shrugged</p>
<p><br/>"Also is there something else bugging you with prowl?" Optimus inquired</p>
<p><br/>"........."</p>
<p><br/>"Bumblebee?"</p>
<p><br/>"I... is it that obvious? I liked him, as more than a teammate, than a friend. I had feeling for him Humans call it a crush. I know why now cause it hurts."</p>
<p><br/>"Did you tell him?"</p>
<p><br/>"No.... ha, never could , i mean like how could I? it was thing after another and by the time I realized how much i did like him... he was always with Jazz, I just thought... i could tell him after the fight. There was so much to worry about especially with the allspark then the lugnut supreme stuff.... I just...." bumblebee started shaking</p>
<p><br/>Optimus walked over to him</p>
<p><br/>"I just wish I let him know how much he meant to me."</p>
<p><br/>Optimus wrapped his arms around the smaller mech. Whenever sari was upset her father would hug her, or when one of them were upset she would them. It was a very human expression but. Optimus didn't know what else to do. He could feel Bumblebee stopped shaking for a moment and go rigid before he wrapped his arms around Prime. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Bumblebee let go.<br/>Optimus knelt down and looked him in the optic</p>
<p>"I know how tough this has been for all of us. With losing Prowl going back to Cybertron and coming back here. It feels like stellar cycles since we had a normal day when it's only been a human year. Also with Sari and Bulkhead on Cybertron and the new bots at the base it does feel empty. I know. But we'll work through this.</p>
<p>""Optimus. Thanks, for everything. I mean it. I know how I've been but... I'm trying to change."</p>
<p><br/>"You don't have to change bumblebee, ok maybe listening to me for more than a minute would be nice though" Optimus gave a small smile</p>
<p><br/>Bee laughed before sitting down in the dirt while Optimus joined him.</p>
<p><br/>"Y'know, I could never understand why Prowl liked all the earth nature stuff so much anyway but.... it is calming, for the most part." Bumblebee said looking at the larger mech</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah it is isnt it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>